Owen (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Owen and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Owen (Ose in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Owen is a muscular "big brother type"of guy. His can-do spirit and positive attitude makes him a popular person on Waffle Island and not just because he is buff. He is on Waffle Island because his parents died when he was young and so his grandfather had to take care of him. All he wants to do is make his grandfather proud, so he tries his hardest. Owen works with Ramsey at the blacksmiths, and when he is not at work you'll find him either in or outside Ganache Mine. First Meeting You can meet Owen at any point in the game by walking past Dale's Carpetry and torwards Ramsey the Blacksmith's. A cut scene will appear in which Owen is smashing rocks. He will give you a Hammer. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 10:00 AM: Ramsey the Blacksmith's 10:00 AM - 11:30 AM: Ganache Mine District 11:30 AM - 8:00 PM: Ganache Mine 9:00 PM - 0:00: Ramsey the Blacksmith's Regular Day After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: House 8:20 AM - 9:00 AM: Caramel Lake District/Maple Lake District (Going to work) 9:00 AM - 8:00 PM : Ganache Mine District/Ganache Mine (At work) 8:00 PM - 11:00 PM: Maple Lake District/Caramel Lake District (Walking home) 11:00 PM - 0:00: House Note: Schedule may change depending on date and weather. Loves and Likes and Dislikes Loves: "Wow! This is perfect! I love it! Thanks!" *Cocktail (Rice/Buckwheat/Yam/Blueberry/Grape) *Corn Bread *Copper *Corn Soup *Baumkuchen (Shining) *Southern Fried Rice *Salmon Fried Rice *Southern Omelet *Silver *Conger Eel Rice *Eel Bowl *Sushi (Shining) *Tuna Rice Likes: "Thanks! I really like this! It's great!" *Any Type Of Fizzy Drink (Can be bought at the bar at Sundae Inn) * Any type of gem *Rare Metal *Cocktail (Apple/Blueberry) *Ore (Gold/Silver) *Butter (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Cheese (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Bamboo Rice *Boiled Corn *Cheese Fondue *Cheese Risotto *Clam Soup *Egg (Chicken/Duck/Ostrich; Shining) *Grape (Shining) *Mayonnaise (Shining) *Pizza *Rice (Shining/Perfect) *Rice Ball *Roasted Corn *Sunflower *Sushi (Good/Perfect) *Gold Neutral: "Hey, thanks!" *Herbs *Herb Fish Plates *Wonderfuls Dislikes: ''' *Bathing Suit <- Wtf *Algae *Tin Can *Chocolate Banana *Cookies *Pancakes *Very Berry Jam *Scrap Iron *Apples Family '''Great Uncle:''' *Ramsey '''Cousin: *Chloe Infatuation Heart Events: 2-Heart Event: Owen will come to your house on a sunny day and give you a Red Wonderful. 4-Heart Event: Enter Ramsey the Blacksmith's at exactly 8 AM and Owen will ask you if you would like to meet him at noon at Sundae Inn. Accept the offer and enter Sundae Inn from between 12:00 PM - 12:50 PM. There will be a second scene where you and Owen are eating. The correct answer to Owen's question is "I'm a little self-concious." 5-Heart Event: Owen will come to your house and give you a Ruby (or a "Refined" Red Wonderful). He will tell you that he was going to have Mira make it into something, but he didn't know what you liked. If you accept it, his cheeks will turn bright red. 5-Heart Request: Enter Ganache Mine around 10:00 AM and Owen will ask you if you want to race to the bottom of the mine. When he asks you this, the correct answer is "I refuse to lose." Go to the bottom of the mine (there are 30 levels) and bring your hammer and lots of food. When you get to the bottom, go to the very left and walk torward the water. You will see something sparkling on the ground. Push the A button and you will find out that it is a Power Berry, and you eat it. Owen is not down there, so you need to return to Level One. Then go to bed. Enter Ramsey the Blacksmith's the next day and talk to Owen. He will at first be shocked you beat him, then a bit embarrased. 6-Heart Event: Go meet Owen before he goes into the mine. About 9:00AM to 10:00AM. He will ask you to meet him at Alan's Tree around noon. Be there at 12:00 PM and Owen will confess his love to you. Proposing Once you have Owen at eight hearts, Hamilton will greet you the next day. He will tell you about the blue feather. Marriage Lines 6 to 8 Hearts: "Thanks! I am So Happy I could sing! My heart is racing!" 9 Hearts: "WOAH?! My head is really Huge.....how come nobody told me this before?" 10 Hearts: "My wish is to be able to laugh with you for many, many years!" Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Owen will have an energetic and curious personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have big brown eyes and brown hair. The boy will wear blue, and his hair will be medium brown with messy bangs which are parted to the side. The girl will wear pink, and her hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with straight ends. Additional Information When you first meet Owen up by the Blacksmith's, he will be the person to give you your very first Hammer for smashing stones for potential building material. Alternate Appearance Every character in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Owen's alternate outfit is composed of a Fall jacket( so people cant see his small arms because during that season they are out of steriods) that looks to be made of leather with fur trim. He wears a tight dark grey shirt underneath. His pants are cargo and green to match his boots. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors